Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and other media. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Dual connectivity is a new innovative network architecture that allows a User Equipment (UE) to connect with more than one base station and/or network cell simultaneously. The UE can connect with a Master Cell Group (MCG) and a Secondary Cell Group (SCG) at the same time by connecting to a Master Evolved Node B (MeNB) and a Secondary Evolved Node B (SeNB) at the MCG and SCG respectively. The simultaneously connected MeNB and the SeNB are counterparts in Discontinuous Reception (DRX) operations.
When a UE is served by multiple eNBs, resources are allocated by the corresponding eNBs. The MeNB and SeNB allocate separate physical UL radio blocks in corresponding frequencies to a dual connectivity UE such that the UL transmit power resource at the UE is common to both ULs. Thus, there is a need for managing UE UL transmit power in dual connectivity networks